


The Great Theft

by angelofthetrench



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthetrench/pseuds/angelofthetrench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty crack fic about how Bubblegum Rick stole all the Mortys in the daycare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Theft

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. It grew out of a request I got on tumblr and is loosely based on one of the signs you find in Pocket Mortys.

_Pop, chew chew, pop, chew chew_.

 

Each little sound made Storage Rick cringe internally. He was trying to keep his cool, but this particular Rick always got to him. The way he had to audibly chew that damn gum, like a cow or something, and how he could never take no for an answer. He was the most infuriating Rick the shop owner had ever met.

 

“Listen buddy, I-I told you, you don’t have any Mortys on file.”

 

_Pop._

 

“Check again,” Bubblegum Rick said simply, still gnawing on the wad in his mouth. Storage Rick was reaching his limit, biting down on his toothpick so hard it almost broke. “Look b-buddy, I fucking told you. You aren’t on file, y-you don’t have a fucking ticket, you don’t have any Mortys in the daycare. Now get outta my shop before I throw you out.”

 

Still holding a steady smile Bubblegum Rick refused to budge. In fact he leaned in closer, resting his arm on the counter as he slowly pushed his tongue out, spreading the gum so he could make a perfect, slow bubble. _Pop_.

 

That was it. The daycare owner reached over and grabbed the other Rick’s shirt, pulling him closer with a rough tug, but despite the violence Bubblegum Rick’s grin didn’t waver. “You- _bruggg_ fucker. You need to get the f-fuck out right now,” Bubblegum Rick still didn’t seem phased, and so the shop owner pulled him closer, until the other Rick was bent over the counter. “Or they’ll be findin’ pieces of you all over the multiverse. And if you pop that gum one more time I swear to _God_ ,”

 

Despite the threats Bubblegum Rick remained calm, though the chewing stopped. “What if I, what if I do you a favor?” The captured Rick purred, arching a brow. For the first time in that conversation the store owner smiled, letting out a gruff laugh, “Really? You really think that’s gonna fucking work? Get, get the hell outta my daycare.” But the other Rick continued to push, “Come on. How many Ricks drop off a Morty or two they never pick up? Gotta be a few that’ve been here for a few years with no sign of their Rick. Help me out here. I just need one scissor type. Ricks know how to treat other Ricks, amirite? I give you a little something, you give me a little something, every, everyone wins.”

 

That sly grin, that cocky attitude. Storage Rick might have hated the bastard but, damn, if there was one weakness almost every Rick had, it was other Ricks. “You can give me whatever you fucking want, doesn’t mean I’m gonna give you anything back.” Storage Rick replied, releasing the other man.

 

“Pay me w- _urrp_ -what you see fit once I’m done.” Bubblegum Rick offered, childishly turning his hat so it was backwards. Even now, he refused to take it off, but it added to his annoying charm. He sat on the counter and swung his legs around, chewing on his wad of gum. He remained on the counter for a moment with his feet dangling, eyeing the other Rick up and down. “You gonna close up shop?” He asked, using his head to gesture back to the unlocked door. “They’ll take the hint,” the store owner replied with a little smile, knowing he was going to enjoy this so much more with the thrill of getting caught in the back of his mind. Bubblegum Rick offered him another smile before moving to stand up, leaning in for a kiss until the other stopped him. “I-I’m not gonna fucking kiss you with gum in your mouth. That’s just gross,”

 

Bubblegum Rick rolled his eyes and muttered an insult as he took his gum out, defiantly sticking it under the counter. Storage Rick was about to speak, to tell him off, but all that he managed was a low growl as he was pushed back into a chair. The other Rick sat in his lap, straddling him, and gave a wink before pressing his lips to Storage Rick’s in a rough kiss. It wasn’t long before the shop owner felt heat pooling in his stomach from the contact and the weight in his lap. Their teeth clashed and Storage Rick bit the other’s bottom lip, letting out a low moan as the bubblegum smacking bastard rolled his hips in response. It was true, no one could please a Rick quite like a Rick could. They knew exactly what they wanted. Bubblegum Rick’s hands began to roam the other’s chest, caressing him through the fabric as he made his way downwards, slipping his hands under the other’s shirt so he could touch bare flesh. He knew all of Rick’s weak points, because they were his own. He played with the other man’s nipples, lightly pinching and pulling, before his hands ghosted over to his ribs. He dragged his nails down over the bones a little too roughly, leaving faint red marks that made the Rick beneath him buck up. After a few more minutes of this Storage Rick reached up and grabbed the other’s hair, pulling him back to break the kiss. “Get on your knees. I wanna see what that mouth can do.” With a smirk Bubblegum Rick obeyed, moving off the man’s lap and onto the cold floor, waiting patiently on his knees, watching as the other Rick stood and unbuckled his pants before letting them fall to the ground. The one on his knees licked his lips, waiting for Storage Rick to sit back down before he began his work in earnest.

 

He began slowly, licking up and down the length before swirling his tongue at the head, drawing a breathy “Fuck,” from the man above him. Perfect. Bubblegum Rick might have been one hell of a nuisance, but damn that oral fixation had its advantages. The bastard didn’t even need to use his hands, but he did anyways, allowing his fingers to gently caress his perineum before moving to play with his sack. After a bit more teasing Bubblegum Rick took the length into his mouth, gently humming at the fullness, almost purring at the way the other Rick was melting with every little touch. He moved his head up and down, taking in as much of his length as he could, relaxing his throat, knowing the other liked it deep. “Fucking slut for my cock, huh? Fucking, fucking _whore_ ,” The shop keeper breathed out, and the other man smiled around his cock, slowly pulling off him with a _pop_ , giving the head a few more teasing licks. He could tell the other Rick was getting close, and he was enjoying the man’s frustration, until he felt hands tangle into his hair and tug him back down. Storage Rick was ramming up into his mouth, fucking him in earnest. Bubblegum Rick tried not to gag, a few unwilling tears coming to his eyes, but they both knew he liked it. The only thing Ricks enjoyed more than rough sex was booze and drugs.

 

“You better swallow what I give you,” Storage Rick almost seemed to threaten, his voice nothing more than a low growl. Bubblegum Rick moaned and coughed his understanding, drool now spilling freely from his mouth, coating the other’s length as he continued to drive into him. With a few more powerful thrusts he came, hard and deep inside of the other’s throat. Bubblegum Rick swallowed as best he could, licking his lips and using the back of his hand to try and wipe the spit from his chin. Usually, he would have worked a little harder to help the other ride out his orgasm, but as he looked up at the other Rick who was blissfully lost in the aftermath of sex, eyes closed and jaw slack, he knew now was his chance. He reached into his coat and pulled out a tool that looked similar to a serum gun, but it was filled with a mysterious orange liquid. He pressed the needle into an exposed thigh before pulling the trigger, pushing the liquid into the other’s system. “What, what the fuck?” Storage Rick cried, looking down, vision already blurring as the sedative coursed through his veins. Bubblegum rick simply smiled, unwrapping a piece of gum as he stood up. “R-ricks, huh?” He teased, tossing the gum into his mouth, “We’re so damn predicable.” He chewed on the gum for a few seconds before blowing a large bubble, and that last thing Storage Rick heard before he slipped into darkness was that damn _pop_.

 

When he came to it was dark, and the front door was locked with the “closed” side facing outwards. But worse still, when he stood up to check on the Mortys out in the pen, he discovered every single one of them was gone. Well….fuck. 


End file.
